Snow Memory
by Tanunuki
Summary: It has been a few years since World War 2 ended. However, Germany can't still live on freely, knowing that his brother is under Russia. And Russia doesn't let his captives go on unscarred. The rest of the Soviets try to help Prussia in their own way. Cold War, German Brothers centric.


Germany stared at the wall, from under the bed sheets. He knew it. It was his fault that his brother was gone. Gone, never to be seen again. He knew it was his fault that this blasted war started. If only he hadn't been so foolish… then Prussia would still be alive.

For the first time in two weeks, Germany sat up in his bed. He stood up as he walked, not to get food or to oblige to nature's calls, but to walk around the cold, almost empty house.

The large house used to be a lively home, with the other states. But, since the war ended, the respective states went back to their own homes to heal. After the world has decided on his future, almost everything has been taken from him to compensate for all the damage he did.

Germany could do nothing but hang his head in shame. He had been the start of all atrocities… the Holocaust…. Burning all of Einstein's books… forcing Austria and Hungary to join him…

He couldn't help but break down from all the trauma.

Like all younger siblings, he wanted to be like Prussia in his golden days. A big, strong empire with many allies. But it was all in the wrong time, he could've been a hero. Unfortunately, people now gave him looks that the Devil himself could shudder at.

It had been his fault Prussia faded from the world. Not even photos of his beloved brother was spared from the people's hate. Everything was burned but people didn't stop there. They sent him hate mail, letters full of hateful words. They jeered at him whenever they saw his figure in public, words hurled like knives at his emotions. He had been torn by how Prussia would come home from war, either with a bunch of battle wounds which would render him bedridden for a few days.

Germany walked through the empty hallways, barefoot. His footsteps rang out as the occasionally creaky floorboard moaned under his weight. He ran his hand through the wall as he walked downstairs. As he was about to turn his back on the stairs, several rattles on the door rang out.

Germany glared at the door. He did not want to see anyone. Especially since he wanted to reflect on his wrongdoings. Not to face a several hundreds of letters, all stabbing him.

He had been introduced as a military general, born of a high family. Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt…. God, how he hated that title. The way that it rolled off his tongue was like poison to him. He hated how people knew he survived. He hated how they'd gave him looks of disgust, but he couldn't blame them, they were just people.

The rattles on the door were replaced by a familiar voice Germany found quite calming, "Germany please open up. We know you're in there!"

Germany swallowed. Should he open the door? What would they even do to soothe the gaping hole in his chest?

His legs led him to the door and, without his knowledge, the winter winds blew in his face. He covered his eyes with his large hand. Once he removed his hands, his eyes widened seeing the two countries.

Austria and Hungary stood on Germany's porch, clad in winter coats with several bags in hand. Austria was the first one to come forward and trap Germany in a comforting hug. Though Austria and Prussia were in conflicts, the familial bond never faded. Germany just stood there, shocked, as Hungary also came forward and made the hug warmer.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself that much, I presume Germany?" Austria asked, reeling away from the hug. Hungary followed in suit as she let them inside, closing the door. Germany couldn't deny, so he just nodded. Austria looked at him sternly, "Have you eaten anything?"

Germany blinked at the sudden question as his stomach grumbled loudly. Hungary took the grumble as a sign she went into the kitchen, to prepare food, he guessed. "You're a mess," Austria pointed out.

For the first time in a while, Germany suddenly felt self-conscious as he immediately sped walk to the bathroom, leaving Austria standing in the hallway. Austria went into the kitchen.

Germany swung the door of the bathroom with enough force to lightly shake the house. He saw himself with disheveled hair, eye bags which seemed to resembled bruises more than anything, and with unhealthy pale skin. He stared at his reflection in disgust as memories of his inhuman treatment for the people came back. His hands were clenched into fists as he walked forward and drew back his hand to smash the mirror that seemed to taunt him.

Before he could smash it, a vision of a girl in a green dress crossed his sight. The girl's face seemed to be blurred for some reason. He slowly put his hand back down, wondering who the girl was and how she was related to him.

Germany shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. Deciding to clean himself up a bit, he went back to his room to get clothes before returning back to bathroom and opening the shower.

.

"Where did he go?" Hungary asked as Austria came into the kitchen. "To clean up, I guess," he shrugged.

"The trauma must have affected him so bad…" Austria trailed off. Hungary continued to cut the vegetables, sparing her ex-husband a glance to go on. He cleared his throat, "Like _that_ time…"

She stopped chopping for a while, looking at Austria with a worried look. "Do you think that would have the same effect?" she asked.

He looked down, "Possibly."

Hungary sighed out of sadness before resuming cutting the vegetables. Austria took a seat at the table, letting his thoughts wander to different things.

.

Germany wiped his hair with a towel. He opened the door when the scent of something delicious being cooked. He followed the scent and found himself at the kitchen.

He saw Hungary who was serving some of her soup into bowls. Hungary saw him as she smiled, "Do you want some soup?"

Germany quickly nodded. Hungary's soup was the best part of his childhood as far as he could remember. Well, his memories were scrapped into fragments in those periods, so he couldn't remember that much.

He joined Austria who was sitting at the table, looking at the table in deep thought. He looked rather melancholic and reminiscent at the same time. Hungary soon put three soup bowls in front of the men, and put in soup with the ladle, before sitting down in front of her own bowl. Germany started to eat as Hungary and Austria both observed him.

Germany put the spoon down in discomfort of the two staring at him, "Aren't you two going to eat?" Hungary smiled at Austria as he gave her a relived look.

The three made small talk as the usual atmosphere of the German residence started to come back, bit by bit.


End file.
